The Forbidden Shadows
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: There was nothing to think; nothing to say; nothing to do, for their lives didn't matter. They were traitors. Enemies. Demons. At least, that's what he had been told. He had also been told to travel down the icy corridors. His destination was all that mattered. Nothing else. There was nothing but his destination and the cold air to think about... until he saw the youth. LoZ; AU, OC
1. Wispy Thoughts

Hello, and thank you for checking out my story!~ :D

This is my first oneshot of my OC, Shadow. There will be plenty more oneshots to come, so the sci-fi story is still kinda on hold :'D _I'm so sorry _

This takes place in my own AU, but out of all LoZ games this one is closely related to Twilight Princess. If you want to see my OC, visit the link on my bio here on fanfiction. It will lead you to my DeviantArt; Shadow is in the 'featured' section of my gallery. ^-^

Anyway, I'll stop talking now. -w- I hope you enjoy this oneshot!~

* * *

He walked past the screaming and cries of agony, focusing only on getting to the end of the hall. There was nothing to say; nothing to think; nothing to do, for those poor wretched souls deserve no mercy. All the lashes and cuts; bruises and pain . . . they deserved every hit. Every well of sadness and anger was delivered to them in karma. Every single one of these creatures stuck behind the icy metal bars that kept them from daylight were nothing but fools and threats. They had been given a gift and they had abused it; and so, in turn, they were abused. Just worse.

He kept his head down and walked quickly, ignoring the hands trying to grab him from the cells. It wasn't that he was scared; it's just that he . . . he was trying to get to the person who had summoned him. It was urgent, and if he didn't get there quickly, he may suffer the same fate the creatures in the cells were suffering now.

Wisps of icy mist drifted from his mouth every time he took a breath. The atmosphere was freezing, reflecting off the same attitude they wanted to convey. It was an attitude only the Dark Ones could give to light dwellers. Not that it mattered. Once you stepped into the darkness, you were consumed. It was as simple as that.

From the lies and manipulation their minds toiled in hate. Through the beatings their bodies turned hard. But above all, through the constant reminder that Death drifted closer to them every time they screamed; or that they were too deep in hell and were never going to see their loved ones again; or the fact that they were transforming into something only their nightmares could think of; their eyes turned blank. Their souls turned dark. Their very freedom vanished. All they knew now, or in due time, was one simple rule;

**'NO MERCY'**.

It was something they had all been taught the moment they breathed. They didn't have to be programmed to know, it was the law of survival. Eat or be eaten, kill or be killed. Only the strongest could survive the harsh world that they were shoved into. Those who were weak were executed. Just a few slip-ups and you were gone.

Sweeping down the dark and bloody hallway, he eventually stumbled upon a dead-end. However, he had been here long enough to know it was just an illusion – something to stall prisoners in their escape. It was the perfect trap; for even if you ran through, you would end up in a different place each and every time you walked in. It was a timed illusion.

So, he waited. He waited until the timing was right, and then, with a swift kick of his leg, he darted in.

There was a flash of white, but that was it. He took note to close his eyes quicker next time. He wasn't a huge fan of bright colors or shades. It made him cringe a little bit, as though he were being overwhelmed by the light.

He wasn't a big fan of that, either.

Nonetheless, all that he met was another hallway that appeared to be the same as the last, minus the screaming. There were still cells, but everyone in them was dead. Blood was stained all over the walls and floor, limbs were thrown across the ground, and a black liquid poured out of the corpses that were once happy and bright people. The eyes were black and pupils' red, but the most disturbing part was their jagged and salient grins. Every single one of them died with a psycho smile on their faces, despite their torture and hate. They all enjoyed it.

He paid no attention and moved on.

It wasn't as long of a hallway like the last. This one was much shorter, with the grand door in sight the moment you walked in. It was a massive and wide door with gold markings adorning its side, and not a single speck of blood on it. The door seemed as though it was untouched, but was worn due to the amount of time it stood inside the walls.

To both sides of the door were two large stone statues. They were humanoid-giants, both of them holding large stone staffs. Masks were sown on their faces and over their mouths, and, unlike the door; both of them were covered in crimson.

He walked over to the door, blocking out the icy air and resisting the urge to clutch his arm to calm him down some more. Such an action would only appear as a weakness.

Stopping a few feet away from the door, he held his arms up with his hands beside his head. The freezing fog escaped from his lips yet again as he spoke, "_Z'egehhlj_."

With a creak and a moan, the door lifted up from the cold floor and disappeared above the ceiling. The statues remained still, knowing full well who was summoned and why he was so. They did nothing; and with that, they let him pass.

Down the carpet-adorned floors he walked, ignoring the red eyes staring at him from the darkness. All was silent. The only noise that could be heard was his own footsteps clicking against the crimson fabric of royalty. He continued on, keeping his head high and his form relaxed, knowing full well he was in the presence of the very being that created him.

His creator was always wary, tactful, and sly. There was no trust to any of his servants, warriors – nobody. He was on high alert constantly, watching every move and every word from all of his scions; for he was, after all, King.

Once he stood at the foot of the many stairs to the golden throne his King rested upon, he got down on one knee and bowed deeply. Unlike most other rulers, you were not allowed to speak first in the presence of this King. You had to wait for what he would state first, and then you may respond.

It was quiet for a while, but he kept his head down. He knew better than to look up, for it was just a test of loyalty. The King loved to test.

After a minute or so, there was a deep and satisfied, "Hmph." The King stared a little longer before speaking, "You may rise."

He stood and nodded, bowing one more time before saying, "My Lord, you called for me."

"Indeed I did . . ." The King murmured, his red eyes staring down at him almost in disdain.

The King was a tall and muscular creature, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He wore black armor with gold laced along the edges, and a red cape flowed down from his shoulders. The same material outlining his pitch black armor rested upon his forehead in the shape of a sphere; strands of gold running throughout his hair connected near his neck, where they stretched out to his shoulders and held his cape. His skin is a dark mixture of tan and grey, while his eyes burned with the hate of red. His teeth were sharp but senses sharper. He definitely looked fit to rule as King.

". . . and do you know _why_ I have summoned you here?" The King asked.

He stayed silent, not at all knowing what the King had planned.

"I have a very important mission for you. A mission that, if you fail, will cost you more than just your life . . ."

He nodded, suppressing a grin. "I understand."

There was rarely a time when he had been given a mission that would cost him his life, much less a mission that was cost more. This mission must be at utmost importance. He had been on many voyages in his lifetime, though none had been very fun. A challenge – no, a worthy challenge . . . that was the way he looked at it. Already giddy, he said in respect, "I vow to never fail you, my Lord."

The King was silent yet again, calculating the response. "Very well."

"You are to prepare yourself and check your temper, for there will be many opportunities for you to reach out in bloodlust. However, your mission is not to kill; it is to watch."

The red eyes in the dark shifted.

"You are to travel up to the surface where you will be keeping an eye on a very special rival of mine. Now, do not be fooled. He is young, but highly dangerous. Do not reveal yourself or talk to him. He must have no indication of being scrutinized. However – and this is the important part – you must lure him into my domain. I have already . . . 'met' with one of his friends, and he will aid you in bringing this youth to me. However, you must convince this youth to follow his comrade into the trap I have set for him." The King smiled, as if proud to say his next words.

"Now I know what you're thinking – why must you convince this youth to tag along with his best friend? He would not be suspicious of his ally, would he? Well, this youth is very calculative . . . he is a fool, yet intelligent and witty. No doubt he has already caught on to the fact that something's not right . . ." The King laughed a morbid laugh, covering his mouth with bent fingers to try and hide the grin he failed to keep a secret.

"Convince this youth through traps that the Goddesses are giving him a 'sign'. Make him believe that there is nothing wrong and that his destiny awaits him. Use his weaknesses and naiveté to bring him to me . . . if you do well, he will not notice until it is too late. Have you succeeded, and I will bring you a rank higher as my First Paladin of Honor. You will become the most impressive and efficacious assassin out there."

_'Sounds promising . . ."_ He thought.

"Remember, this is your top priority. You must use every skill you've ever learned wisely, or you will fail the ultimate test. You will gain no help from your brothers or sister, much less me; so use the environment to your advantage, as well time, for that is the key." The King stared down at him, and a spark ran through his eyes. The assassin couldn't catch what the glaze was, so he guessed it was simply urgency or stress.

"Go now, and do not fail me." The King said, and waved him off to the start of his mission. The assassin bowed, grateful to be given such a task. It was the perfect opportunity to prove his worth and honor . . . to redeem himself. With nothing else to say, he walked off in silence, his mind reeling in thoughts of this youth; of his victory; and of future tasks to come. He was excited to finally play destiny in _his_ image.

But in truth, he was playing nothing at all.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Yay? Nay? May-be? Reviews and favorites are loved!~**

Thank you all for reading, and have an awe-inspiring day!~ :D


	2. It's Okay

I'm turning this into a story. :D

I finally have a great plot and storyline to this, so I decided to take it out of oneshots and turn it into a series of chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Yes thee are probably typos in here buuuut I'm too lazy to fix them -3- Maybe later.

* * *

_"Don't be afraid . . ."_

A hand cautiously approached, gently wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

_"You'll never be alone . . ."_

Everything was blurry; he couldn't see. His vision was demented, and a bright light kept him from focusing on his environment. Nothing made any sense, for it wasn't just his sight that was detouring him from understanding what was going on; there was also some kind of odd reaction in the air . . . a kind of crisp, lonely sensation. It was a dreadful feeling stuck in his chest, as though somebody had dropped a heavy battleaxe in his heart and it was slowly sinking in.

_"I'll be with you every step of the way . . ."_

The room echoed - that is, if he was even in a room. He couldn't see inches away from him; simply raising his hand to look at was a challenge. Where was he? Why was he here? Was this a dream?

The dreading sensation in his heart began to grow to his mind. His thoughts suddenly turned morbid, becoming shrouded in violence and torture. He cringed, trying desperately to ignore the flashes of bloody carcasses and strained screams that would cut in and out of his head. Nonetheless, it was no use. The flashbacks only became vivid and quicker, and he began to see things he could have never imagined.

_"We'll fight through it . . ." _

The images began to lock themselves in his mind, clawing away at what little composure he had left. The screaming soon mixed in with cries for help. Words such as, "Don't kill them!", "Please help me", and "Leave me alone" were often repeated before an awful gurgling sound interrupted the cries of agony. Despite his little experience on the battlefield, he knew very well the sound he had just heard was that of a throat being slit; a body being pierced; and a throat choking on blood. The pleas were so desperate, images so morbid, that his body shook with anger and sadness. Whomever these people were, he wished deeply to help them . . . but he couldn't move.

_"From the beginning . . ."_

He couldn't speak. He couldn't see. The feeling in his chest began to drag him down, the feeling of helplessness quickly replacing his determination. Down and down he went, his composure waning, his mind reeling in a mix of emotions, and his breathing shallow. He felt like he was falling . . . and then it hit.

_". . . To the very end . . ."_

The battleaxe was suddenly lifted, and replacing it was a deep stab of an icy sword. Fear consumed his every limb as strange creatures feeding off of bodies suddenly turned around and looked at him. Their jagged teeth dripped in blood, as well as a strange black liquid, and their fingers were long and sharp; but, worst of all, their red eyes . . .

_"Don't cry . . ."_

Wicked grins whipped onto their faces as they, black hunched over beings, limped towards him. The flashbacks turned more tangible and the white light began to dissipate, now being replaced with the nightmare of black. He could no longer see the bodies of the creatures coming towards him, but only their eyes . . .

He panicked. Death sauntered forward over to him, but his arms were chained. He tugged and jerked and kicked and screamed; but that only made them go faster.

He couldn't get out.

He was trapped.

All he could do was sit and watch.

_"Everything is alright . . ."_

Tears pooled from his eyes and blood dripped from his mouth. His heart dashed quicker with every step the demons took; that, for a second, he thought he would die of a heart attack. The morbid thought did not worry him - if anything, it only sparked a tiny flame of hope. He had never been in a situation like this before, but something told him that a heart attack was a much better way to die than this . . .

His eyes became so watery that everything turned blurry. It was at that moment he remembered where he had been in the beginning . . . A white light . . . and . . . that voice.

Despite the dreading sensation of death, he could still hear that voice . . . The voice he had heard from the beginning, that had wiped away his tears and reassured him with words . . . Yes . . . this voice wasn't cold like the others, nor was it in pain. It was soft and warm, used only for comforting . . .

He relaxed, staring forward at the creatures coming closer by the second. The flashbacks began to dim, and he began to let go. Focus on the light, on the voice . . .

The creatures hissed and moved quicker, their red eyes becoming blurs as he calmed down more. He did not yell or scream; he did not thrash or cry; no, he stared in content, as though prepared for what would happen. With the voice talking to him, it felt as though he would feel no pain at all. He went entirely numb, not at all affected by the creature's rising wrath. It was obvious they wanted to get to him, to torture him, to kill him as they did the others . . . but he wouldn't let them. One last shriek of anger, one last glimpse of the demons, one last thought of Death . . . and he closed his eyes.

_ "You're safe now . . ."_

It was quiet . . . it was calm . . . they were gone . . .

Slowly opening his eyes, he once more was met with the bright light. Only this time, he could see a little further. Someone was in front of him, but it wasn't a demon . . . it was the voice who had pulled him through. The one who had saved him.

The sword was removed; the battleaxe was gone; and the demons had disappeared.

Joy crossed his features and he grinned. He wasn't sure where he was, or what he was doing, but he didn't need to know. All he needed was safety and peace. No more pain. No more blood. No more darkness.

The hand reached forward again, carassing the side of his face with care. The person smiled.

_ "I knew you would make it . . . You always do . . .and that's a good thing. That is something to keep; something to remember; something to cherish. Stay tenacious, stay wise, stay audacious . . ." _

He looked up, trying to get closer; yet again, he could not move. But he could speak.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The person smiled, but it was not a gentle smile . . . it was a sad smile. In turn, his eyes turned melancholy, curious to know if he did something wrong. He was even more shocked when a tear rolled down the person's face, but no words were spoken. They began to pull away . . .

"Wait . . ." He called. "Wait!"

Where were they going? Were they leaving him? Was this all a lie? A hallucination? A dream? What was happening?

The person did not respond as they pulled away, and he was left to stare in despondency. The white light began to cover everything up again, but he tried as hard as he could to focus on the person who was fading away. He knew there was nothing he could do then, but perhaps another time . . . they would meet again, right? Everything would be cleared up; there has to be some kind of explanation for all of this, right?

There was no more room to think, for he swiftly became tired. His eyes lagged and it wasn't long until they were shut.

He didn't fight back.

He didn't need to.

All he had to do was let go.

_ "Link . . ."_

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

What did you think? Please leave a review or a favorite, if you liked it! Positive feedback is loved and will help me improve- this will only take a minute of your time, I swear it! ;u;

Have a good day!~


	3. Albatross

This was it.

There was no turning back now. One more step and it was done. Over. Complete. Finished.

His mission would finally begin. No more lurking around in the darkness waiting for 'the perfect opportunity' in a kill. No more standing by and listening to the tales of the Outer Border. He would never again have 'responsibilities' for eliminating a trespasser or king; because this was much greater. It was so much greater than taking out a small army of warriors or even destroying another assassin; for this was a mission was assigned to him by the The Master of Demons and The Lord of the Dark. It consisted of the King's worst enemy; a youth who had defeated him through the eons, constantly trampling on his plans and goals . . . but not anymore. The table was going to flip, destinies would be changed, and it would all be for the better.

He took in a deep icy breath, clutching the base of his hood before staring off into the distance. A black portal loomed in front of him, Stepping through it would teleport you to the surface world. It was rarely used; light often killed in a few minutes. The King was wise to choose an assassin such as him, because he knew how to stay in the shadows - and not just for survival, but for a kill as well.

Portals weren't common in their realm. In fact, they were extremely rare; had you ever gotten the chance to use one you must be on an important task or rich. The reason behind portals' and their rarity is the fact that they took effort and time. You couldn't poof one out of thin air. To build a portal took years. Portals were handy, for teleportation can only bring you so far; normally it would take a month or two in order to get to the Outer Border, but they had invented a way to get there quickly and more efficiently. He released the icy breath he had been holding, excitement running through his veins.

"Nervous?" Interrupted a voice.

His eyes flickered to the side, hands unmoving.

The being shifted; remaining behind him, but a little more to the side, as though pacing.

"Hmph." The assassin huffed, tilting his head slightly in the direction the other was standing. "Nervous . . . what do you take me for? I'm not weak. The Lord wouldn't send off a craven to do his bidding, after all."

It was silent for a while.

"I never called you weak," said the voice, "Nor did I mean to suggest it. I was just curious to know how the King's _soon-to-be Paladin of Honor_ feels to be standing just beyond the Outer Border." A hand draped over his shoulder while the demon - who had once been behind him - leaned in so close their breaths nearly mingled.

The assassin grimaced. "Simply put," he began, "I feel _anxious_ - not nervous. You seem to mix the two often. Are you not aware of your own tongue or mind? You speak with an intimation of envy; or is that simply avidity?" He remained still, patient and content, not at all fearing the demon behind him. He knew who it was, anyway; there was no aversion here.

The demon snickered. "I am not blind, as you are not weak." he stated, "Don't underestimate me . . . I may not have been sent to do so great a task as you are, but I am still ranks higher than you and my hands are bloodier. Why the Lord chose you out of everyone else, I am not sure . . . I trust you will prove a worthy subject." A grin began to form on the demon's face. ". . . and as for avidity and envy . . ."

An arm snaked around the assassin's neck, the hand curving around and stroking his bottom lip playfully. ". . . It could be both, if you'd like."

The assassin hissed under his breath, jerking his shoulder back and freeing himself of the demon's grip. "I don't have time for your games, Rh'ejhal! I have a mission to complete."

"Then complete it!" the demon grinned, his long canines nearly touching the facial hair on his chin. "I'd love to see what direction you'd see fit for this mission. You and I are both assassins; we know what to do . . . but we do it in very different ways. Perhaps I could look up to you . . . First Paladin of Honor." Rh'ejhal stepped forward, but the other assassin instinctively moved back. The older demon stared for a while, as if in thought.

"See . . . right there. You're a wary soul, that you are . . . constantly on the lookout for danger, aren't you? I can't help but think . . . are you afraid of me?"

A twinge of anger sparked in the assassin's mind. "Shut up." he snapped, "You're just trying to hold me back - I'm not scared, nor am I nervous or dim-witted . . . Don't you see, brother? The King skipped you due to your arrogance and wrath! You kill without thought, and this isn't the mission for you to perform your signature move. This is a patience test."

"Ah, a test for your loyalty and restraint?" Rh'ejhal chuckled, sending another twinge of anger through the younger assassin's head. He knew how lust-driven Rh'ejhal could be, especially when they were together and _alone_. The very thought of what Rh'ejhal planned to do with him was completely unsettling and made the assassin gag a bit. The younger assassin knew Rh'ejhal was heading in the concupiscent direction again, so he planned to leave as quickly as possible.

"I see. Too bad I couldn't tag along with you . . . I'm sure we would have made an excellent team . . ." The red eyes beneath Rh'ejhal's hood flickered, but the younger assassin ignored it. Instead, he spun around on his heel - his cloak cutting through the air without a sound - and walked off towards the portal. Before stepping into it, however, he turned to look over his shoulder. Rh'ejhal had his arms crossed, a stolid look on his face. Aside from his physical looks, however, the assassin knew the older demon was jealous and irritated . . . and maybe even a little aroused.

The assassin seethed, his eyes narrowing. "I'll show you . . ." he murmured, "I don't need you, Rh'ejhal, and I never will." With that, the assassin stepped into the portal, leaving the other demon provoked and vexed.

The older demon stared for a while, contemplating on the younger assassin's words. The air never moved, the cold never heating; instead, the room only seemed to get colder and darker. Each passing second in thought seemed to dawn on his mind in a painful manner. Rh'ejhal growled, reality beginning to stab through his mind.

"If only _you_ could see, _brother_," the demon hissed, claws unleashed. "You've signed up for more than you can handle . . ."

The older assassin walked off, ready to vent on whatever happened to cross his path.

"And it will haunt you forever."

* * *

Yeah, I know- OC's in here. :|

Still, I promise an actual Zelda character will show up soon ;~; In the meantime,** please leave a review! It will only take a second of your life and it will help me improve!**

**_PLEEASE_**/shot

Next chapter will be up soon ;u;


End file.
